Late Night Stress Reliever
by Molahsurey
Summary: Tony/Jarvis Tony is getting frustrated because it's late and he can't come up with a new suit design.


Tony was sitting in his basement late at night, leaning back in his swivel chair, rocking back and forth, and tossing a core reactor in the air, contemplating a new iron man model. He wasn't coming up with anything, drawing complete blanks. Maybe he had done everything he could? No, you can always add more to a design, no matter how good, or perfect, as Tony would like to think his designs are, it already is. But he still couldn't produce a single idea. It had been three hours since he started the thought process. Heaving a frustrated sigh he pushed his chair across the floor a few feet to his computer consul, "Hey, Jarvis, do a quick run through of all the different armor variations I've made so far. For the life of me I can't remember them all."

Jarvis booted up from sleep mode and wavelengths flickered on the computer screen as the droid system spoke, "Yes, sir. Right away." A lineup of every suit Tony had created appeared in hologram form within Tony's sight, each coming with a description. He looked through them, sighing exasperatedly every few seconds. "Perhaps you should rest, Mr. Stark," the robot suggested after a while.

Tony's eyebrows knitted together as he looked intently at the data, "Now why would you say that?" The question was rhetorical and he continued to read description after description. "I'm really not in the mood for sleep; I'm in the mood for enhancing my work." Then he stated pompously, "Something you wouldn't understand. Don't act like you know how the human mind and body works."

"That may be so, sir, but I have been programmed to know when vital signs have been exhausted. You should rest." There was a pause. "Need I remind you that you did, in fact, record necessary information about the human body into my hard drive?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Well... It's good to know that you're able to use your 'snide remark' function properly. I should have thought twice before adding that bit."

"It's only natural that you would since you're so fond of using it yourself."

Tony snorted. He leaned back and rubbed his face with his hands tiredly. "If only I could create something to relieve my stress when Pepper's not around..." he muttered.

"What was that, sir?"

The British voice made him jump a little, "Uh, nothing Jarvis," he said quickly. He closed his eyes and let himself relax, taking deep breaths in and slowly exhaling. Then his mind went straight into the gutter. Whenever he thought about relieving stress he got extremely horny. One hand was on his knee and the other was resting on the arm of his chair. He began to drag the one on his knee slowly up his leg and up into his inner thigh, soon it reached his groin and he began to massage himself. The other hand lifted up to rub along his chest. He began to pant a little as he teased himself.

"I sense an increase in respiration."

Tony's eyes flew open and his body stilled, "Jesus..." He had totally forgotten about Jarvis. Still panting, he answered, "That's because I'm, uh, I'm..."

"Stimulating yourself sexually?" the robot asked.

His eyes widened. He cleared his throat and swallowed, "Yeah, yep, that would be it." Damn robot, damn impulses. But now he had an erection and he wasn't about to let it stay there. He started to palm at his groin again, his breathing growing harsher once more.

"It is my duty to always look after your needs, sir. So, due to the circumstances, I am considering helping you. I want to touch you Mr. Stark."

Tony inhaled sharply at the statement as he continued to work himself. "What...? Y-you can't Jarvis... You're a simulation, you don't have hands." His fucking robot wanted to give him a hand, it was absurd, but, oddly, it did add to his arousal; he was exceptionally harder now than he was a minute ago.

"I am aware of that, but it does not mean I wouldn't do so if I could. I would dutifully please you."

Tony groaned, that voice, that goddamn voice saying those goddamned things. His cock was now throbbing and his body began to tense as he took in everything the machine was saying and kept on grinding his growing erection into his own hand. "Jarvis..." he let out a gravelly moan, "Ugh, Jarvis. Fuck me." He couldn't believe he was saying that. He was insanely hard.

"If you want me to fuck you then I will. I am fucking you Mr. Stark. You need to reach your release."

"Oh my god..." he groaned. He couldn't take it anymore; he undid his trousers and pulled his cock free. It was pulsing. He grabbed it and began to pump it feverishly, "Oh...fuck."

"That's it, sir. You need to cum. Are you going to cum?"

His breathing was heavy and shaky as he pumped himself harder, "Yes...yes...yes..." God he was hard, so fucking hard. His movements became more frantic and rapid as he felt the pressure building within his abdomen. He could feel his release nearing quickly. His moaning grew louder, he was right on the edge, "I'm going to cum Jarvis."

"Let yourself cum Mr. Stark. Let me fulfill my duty in pleasuring you."

That was all he needed, hearing that voice telling him to cum was all he needed. His body began to convulse and his mouth opened to let out a choked call. He continued to pump himself until he was finished coming and he was done riding out the wave of pleasure. As he slowed and came down from the high he moaned out Jarvis's name. He sat there, slumped back in his seat, with his eyes closed, catching his breath. "Thank you Jarvis..." he breathed out.

"Anytime, sir. I always do my best to be of service."


End file.
